Coger tu mano
by summerraink
Summary: Ya no hay manos cogidas, ya no hay viajes maravillosos. Pero el vacío que nos separa no tiene nada que hacer con lo que siento.


Doctor/Rose. Todos los públicos.  
>Spoilers de la cuarta temporada (implícitos) y de Doomsday.<p>

El Doctor y Rose no me pertenecen, son de la BBC y Russel T Davies entre otros. No cobro por escribir estas cosas (ni ninguna otra, la verdad) y reconozco y respeto los derechos de autor y que esto es sólo un homenaje y que todo eso de siempre.  
>Todo lo reconocible suyo, todo lo demás mío.<p>

Comentarios, por favor, me valen de cualquier tipo.

COGER TU MANO.

Haces llover.

Estás de pie en un desierto, con un extraño artefacto en tus manos.

Me miras y dices: "Mira", apuntando al cielo que se cubre con nubes de tormenta, salidas de la nada, y del artefacto y de ti. Hay un trueno que hace temblar la tierra.

Haces llover.

El suelo se abre y surgen enredaderas, flores enormes se abren, luego árboles. Un bosque completo se forma a nuestro alrededor en pocos segundos.

La lluvia me cala hasta los huesos y siento que cada gota es un instante que he vivido contigo. La lluvia que está cambiándolo todo, creando vida, está hecha de nosotros.

Y me siento tan feliz que casi no puedo soportarlo.

Entonces me vuelvo hacia ti, porque quiero abrazarte por hacerlo posible y porque necesito abrazarte, como si fuese el único modo de soportar todo lo que siento.

Pero tú estás lejos y ya no sonríes. La lluvia sobre ti parece hecha de lágrimas y, en el sueño, sé que es sólo porque estoy lejos.

Sigue lloviendo, la misma lluvia hecha de momentos, me hace sentir dolor. Un dolor tan insoportable como lo era la felicidad.

Corro hacia ti. Sé que, si logro alcanzarte, volverá a cambiar el sentimiento. Bastará abrazarte, bastará tocarte y estaremos bien.

Justo antes de despertar, casi ya al alcance de mis dedos, pronuncias mi nombre. Alargas la mano hacia a mí.

Entonces el sueño y tú os desvanecéis, y despierto llorando.

Cambiaste mi vida. La cambiaste hasta tal punto, en tantos sentidos, que casi suena tonto decirlo.

Nunca te lo dije.

Nunca te pregunté qué sentías al respecto. Qué se siente al coger a alguien de la mano y llevarle a lugares que nunca podría ver de no haberte conocido. Coger a alguien de la mano y ofrecerle viajar a través del Universo y el Tiempo.

Hacías que pareciese tan fácil... todo.

En ocasiones, hablabas de la responsabilidad, del peligro al que me estaba exponiendo: No te alejes, y hazme caso y esas cosas.

A veces abrías la puerta y veía el orgullo en tus ojos, "Rose, mira", y al otro lado algo nuevo, impresionante. A veces tan bello que sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo.

Hacías que pareciese fácil.

Cambiaste mi vida, pero no fue sólo por eso.

No sé si tú lo sabes, pero yo sé qué se siente cuando alguien te coge la mano y no quieres que la suelte nunca. Mirarte y sentir lo que sentía. Eso sí que fue viajar lejos, a un mundo desconocido, impresionante, bello.

Oh, no hacías que pareciese fácil. En ocasiones, hablabas de responsabilidad y peligro. Y a veces me mirabas... de esa manera; y entonces sentía que tú también, que te daba igual lo difícil que pudiese ser todo. Sentía que nunca querrías soltar mi mano.

No quisiste.

Creí que nunca acabaría, no podía creer que acabaría.

Eso sí te lo dije: Para siempre. Pensaba quedarme contigo para siempre.

Entonces el vacío nos separó. Condenados a vivir en universos distintos.

Ya no hay manos cogidas, ya no hay viajes maravillosos.

Pero el vacío que nos separa no tiene nada que hacer con lo que siento. Sigues aquí, en mi mente. Te sigo queriendo. Eso es lo que sé.

Me gustaría preguntarte si lo sabes, si lo sientes, si atraviesa el vacío para llegar hasta ti.

Si, entre todas las cosas que no hubo tiempo de que me contases, está el hecho de que eso es posible.

Tengo que acordarme de preguntártelo.

"Soy peligroso", me dijiste sólo una vez. Estabas desnudo a mi lado y parecías tan indefenso... La tormenta que se acerca, el ser que yo había visto salvar mundos completos, aterrorizar sólo con su nombre a los monstruos, el que decía (y yo lo creía) haber destruido tanto. A veces parecías tan vulnerable... Te había visto llorar, te había visto rendirte, perder, equivocarte, tener miedo. Te había visto morir y luego volver a vivir, otra forma, aún tú, mirándome a los ojos y rogándome que creyese en ti.

"Soy peligroso", me dijiste sólo una vez, mirándome a los ojos, como rogando que te creyese. No supe cómo entenderlo. Entonces continuaste "...para ti." De nuevo, por un momento, no supe cómo entenderlo.

¿Peligroso para mí? ¿Cómo? Entendía que viajar contigo era peligroso, eso me lo habías dicho desde el primer momento, eso lo sabía. No entendía de qué manera tú podías considerarte peligroso para mí. Al contrario: siempre me protegías, eras la seguridad para mí, no el peligro. Confiaba en ti plenamente.

Ante mí, en aquel momento, parecías cualquier cosa antes que peligroso. Pocos minutos antes te había sentido temblar junto a mí, los mismos labios que decían "Soy peligroso" repitiendo mi nombre como si...

Entonces lo entendí: Creías que eras peligroso para mí porque te quería, o porque me querías, o por ambas cosas.

Y te creí. Creí que eras peligroso porque yo te quería y nunca podría volver a entender la vida sin ti. Tuve miedo. No de ti.

Tuve miedo de que me quisieses como yo te quería y tuve miedo de cuánto te quería.

Miedo de mí, no por mí.

Siempre decías que no se puede viajar hacia atrás en la propia línea temporal, cambiar el propio pasado.

Pues eso.

Ya no puedo volver a lo que era antes de conocerte. No puedo no quererte y no puedo no luchar.

Cambiaste mi vida en muchos sentidos. Esas dos cosas se mantendrán, para siempre.

Ya no puedo quedarme mirando mientras ocurren las cosas, ya no puedo no jugarme la vida si es necesario, para salvar el mundo.

Eres peligroso: voy a atravesar el vacío por ti.

(Tengo que acordarme de preguntarte qué se siente cuando alguien atraviesa el vacío para volver a coger tu mano.)


End file.
